


Day 7: Togetherness/Candle

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco demands everyone be at Star Labs for a Christmas Eve party. Drunken Confessions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Togetherness/Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7, another Cisco and Barry pairing, but not a sequel to the others.

Barry carried his bags of groceries he had bought for the Christmas Eve party Cisco had insisted they have at Star Labs. He had grabbed a few Christmas scented candles, and some paper plates, cups and plastic ware. He had already baked a bunch of cookies and sent them to the lab with Iris. She had left before him with her tray of green bean casserole. 

Cisco had said that a Christmas Eve party was a must. “Christmas is about togetherness, man,” Cisco had said. That had been what convinced everyone to agree to the party, because after all the meta-human craziness, they just needed a little bit of time to be together as friends and celebrate being alive. 

Cisco had said he was going to provide plenty of alcohol for this little shindig, and Caitlin had agreed to bring a ham. Joe had been pretty hard to convince to come join their little group for their revelry, but he had finally broken down and agreed to bring a pie and some mashed potatoes. So they would have a pretty good feast, and a bit of down time hopefully, before the next threat they would have to face together.

Barry didn’t really like these big get-togethers because it meant too much time spent in close proximity to his crush. Not Iris, like most of the people close to him would believe, but Cisco. Ever since he had woken up from the coma, Barry had been drawn to Cisco and his cocky sarcastic attitude. 

Barry sighed as he walked into the cortex where everyone but he and Joe were already gathered. He dropped his bag of supplies on the table that Cisco had set up in the middle of the room and smiled as he noticed all the Christmas decorations that looked like they were just thrown up on the walls. Cisco hadn’t been kidding when he said he wanted it to look like Christmas had thrown up in the cortex. 

“Hey Barry! Welcome man, we’re about to start the party for real. Joe is about five minutes out, so we can really start partying as soon as he gets here.” Cisco came up to Barry and wrapped him in a one armed hug and dragged him over to where everyone else was sitting at a round table covered with a Christmas tablecloth with sparkly reindeer and Santas all over it. 

Barry sat down in between Cisco and Caitlin and said, “You really went all out in here Cisco.”

“Yeah, isn’t it awesome?” Cisco had this huge grin on his face that just made something flutter within Barry. He couldn’t help the warmth that infused his whole being every time Cisco looked at him with that grin on his face.

“Yeah,” Barry said. As he was setting out the plates and plastic ware, the power went out in the cortex. Barry grabbed for the bags he had brought with him and said, “I guess it’s a good thing Caitlin asked for some candles to set the Christmas mood.” He grinned as he set the candles out and Cisco produced some matches seemingly out of thin air.

Barry_Cisco

Barry wasn’t surprised by how quickly all his friends got drunk. They had only been at the labs for a little over two hours and already most of them were wasted. He had called Eddie, and he had picked up Iris and brought her home, and Joe had volunteered to bring Caitlin back to her apartment. Now it was just he and Cisco hanging out by candle light, and Barry couldn’t help but laugh as he listened to the other man rant about some television show he was watching and how the science wasn’t logical. 

“You know what else doesn’t make sense Barry?” Cisco said as he fell back into his seat next to Barry. 

Barry hid a laugh with a cough and shook his head. “No I don’t. What else doesn’t make sense Cisco?”

Cisco rested his head on one hand as the other gestured wildly between the two of them. “You and me man. We’re two smart, good looking guys, and here we are alone. How does that make sense?”

Barry felt his heart flip in his chest and a queasy uneasy feeling begin in his stomach. What could he say to his friend without revealing his true feelings? As much as Barry new Cisco was cool with pretty much everything, he didn’t want to risk losing his friendship with Cisco because he had an unrequited crush on the man. 

Cisco leaned closer to Barry and whispered, “We should hook up.” He smiled and started giggling and almost fell out of his chair.

Barry caught the other man and helped him up from his chair. His heart felt like it was ready to beat right out of his chest as he walked Cisco over to the cot they kept in one of the rooms in the labs, for those nights where they worked until they dropped. He helped Cisco down to the cot and turned to leave the man there, but a hand on his wrist stopped him from leaving. 

“Really Barry, I’ve liked you for a while. We should totally go out.”

Barry took a shuddering breath and said, “If you still feel that way when you’re sober, then I’ll take you up on that.”

Cisco just laughed and fell back onto the mattress, and was snoring almost immediately. Barry shook his head and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and took some calming breaths, trying to calm the racing of his heart. He seriously hoped that Cisco meat what he said. He didn’t think his heart could handle it if Cisco took back what he said, or even worse, didn’t even remember it in the morning.


End file.
